


I'll Give Up Everything For You

by naminethewitch



Series: Creek Week [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Apocalypse, Betrayal, Blood, Creek Week, Day 4, Demons, Imp! Tweek, It's pretty dark, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker, any violence is only implied but it's still not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminethewitch/pseuds/naminethewitch
Summary: South Park is burning and the last survivors only have Youth Pastor Craig to rely on.





	I'll Give Up Everything For You

The town was burning. The streets were empty and corpses lied unmoving everywhere. The stench of sulfur hung thick in the air and mixed with the smells of blood and rotting flesh. The armies of hell had come without warning. The earth had opened up under the church and as the building vanished into the ground the demons rose from its remains. The people of South Park didn’t stand a chance. They were slaughtered, men, women and children alike. Only a few managed to leave town before the forces of hell cut off all the streets leading outside. Now only a handful of citizens were left and they now stood huddled together on the main street, surrounded by the enemy forces. 

Amongst them was Craig Tucker, the youth pastor. Many had looked to him for help after the situation first got out of hand and it became clear that the law enforcement was powerless. He had done his best to calm them but even he, who could rally the people of this town together like no one before him could, was unable to stop the deaths of hundreds. Now he had stepped in front of the group of survivors, facing the demons that were slowly making their way towards them. Most of them were foot soldiers, some were flying. All of them carried some kind of weaponry. If they intimidated Craig, he was not showing it. He stood tall, his head held high. Behind him his little sister was clinging to their father. They had lost sight of their mother long ago.

In his hand, Craig held his cross. It was made of pure silver and had been a gift from Father Maxi who had disappeared along with the church. Craig had purified the cross with holy water multiple times and along with some chants used for exorcisms it had been a great defence for him and his family. However it would be useless against the hordes of damned beasts that were still approaching them. Craig sends one last prayer to the heavens before starting to walk towards the masses.

“What are you doing, Craig? You’re gonna get yourself killed!” his father calls after him but he doesn’t listen. Instead his pace increases a bit; he is now going faster than his normal walking speed. Ahead of him, one demon breaks away from the group. It is one of the flying ones, a pitchfork held tightly in its hands. The smoke hinders the humans of identifying any other features of the creature. Both the demon and Craig now move faster towards each other, the former readying his weapon to impale the pastor who is holding his cross in front of him.

They charged at each other until suddenly the demon drops his pitchfork and Craig in turns throws his cross away. The surviving humans gape in horror as their beloved youth pastor opens his arms wide and catches the demon, pulling it into a hug and spinning it around. They can hear the creature laughing and in total confusion they watch as the pair comes to a stop and snuggles closer together.

“Hey, honey. I missed you,” Craig says only loud enough for the imp in his arms to hear.

“Me too, Craig. So much,” the demon giggles as Craig presses a kiss to his forehead. They silently enjoy each other’s company until a voice cuts through the moment.

“What is going on here, Craig?” Thomas Tucker asks, after recovering from his initial confusion. “Why are you embracing our enemy?” Anger was evident in his voice. Craig turned to face him, still holding the demon close to him by its waist.

“I’m sure you haven’t forgotten Tweek, dad. My boyfriend since fourth grade?” With a wicked smile Tweek waves at Mr Tucker who has gone pale as he recognizes the blond. Even with the horns, the tail, the wings and the goat legs, Tweek’s face and hair are still very telling.

“But, how?” Thomas asks, his voice now evidently smaller than before. Craig gave him a look as if he had gone crazy.

“Don’t be stupid, dad. You know how Tweek died from a heart attack after his parents had been feeding him their meth-laced coffee for years. I distinctly remember you saying to mom: ‘Good riddance, that boy was nothing but a bad influence on our boy.’ You thought I was in my room crying and wouldn’t hear.” Despite his harsh words, Craig was still using his usual monotone voice and emotionless expression. Tweek on the other hand seemed delighted to witness Thomas’ discomfort. Since his father seemed at a loss for words, Craig continues.

“Tweek came to me a few weeks ago. He didn’t remember though, they had taken his memories when he was reborn as a demon. But I didn’t care. Tweek was Tweek and I wouldn’t let us be separated by anyone ever again.” He fondly looked at the blond in his arms who gave him a quick kiss as if to wordlessly agree. “So I convince him that we used to go out and he went back to hell to get his memories back. Then we came up with this plan to stay together.” With a very happy smile, Craig buries his face in Tweek’s neck who giggles.

“And it’s going perfectly. Satan is delighted,” the blond tells Craig. He hums in acknowledgement.

“So you were the one who opened that hole? You doomed us all?” a woman calls out from the back of the group of humans. Craig lifts his head again and faces them.

“Guilty as charged. I also blocked heaven from interfering.” Tweek’s tail curled around his boyfriend’s leg as he moves even closer, taking Craig’s face in his now clawed hands and turning it to look at him.

“And you did so well, babe. I can’t wait until you’re home with me in hell,” Tweek purrs and pulls Craig’s face down to start a make-out session. Horrified, the humans watch them as the forces of hell finally close in. Without Craig, his cross and exorcisms they were completely helpless. Trisha silently cries, still clinging onto Thomas who was staring at the ground in utter despair.

Tweek and Craig do not pay them any mind further, too wrapped up in themselves. Heavily breathing, they pulled apart and stared into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“I’ll give up everything for you,” Craig says.

“You already have,” Tweek replies and pulls him into another kiss as the last survivors of South Park scream in agony behind them, calling to the heavens to save them. But heaven doesn’t answer.


End file.
